Lellenthyr Windsphere
"Sir Amordranin is a jerk and an enemy to all women!" - Lellenthyr Windsphere =Physical Description= Lellenthyr appears to be very young, and has the typical delicately graceful features that are common to her race. However, the years have been hard on her, which is apparent by the pallor of her skin, and the dark circles sometimes present under her eyes. She blushes quite easily and visibly, much to her eternal embarrassment. Her hair is a light gold, streaked with shades of lighter platinum, however it is often windswept and she keeps it tucked neatly behind her ears, having no time to mess with styling it. Her large eyes are silver, though they still have a hint of the fel green glow that has cursed much of her race. She never wears makeup or uses any sort of enchantments to augment her appearance, but when she chooses to show it, her most beautiful feature is her warm, playful smile. =Personality= She is outwardly playful and curious, although she carries with her painful memories of the fall of Silvermoon that she seeks to mask and escape by instead focusing on the joys of life. Often very blunt and to the point, she is still young enough to grow timid and easily embarrassed when in situations that make her feel nervous, ad can be painfully innocent at times. Though somewhat wild and free-spirited, when it comes to males and talk of "scandelous" subjects she will often calm up and sternly admonish others for what she sees as indecent discussion. She also can be rather manipulative, attempting to use the power of words to escape difficult situations that are a threat to her or those important to her. She is very caring and affectionate to her friends and loved ones and seeks to protect and heal those that she sees suffering or in pain, and will quickly jump to defend those that she believes have been wronged. She is unfalteringly loyal to those special to her. She has an extreme love of books and learning, and though she mercilessly will tease her family, she is fiercely protective of them, particularly of her older brother Laethe Windsphere. More than almost anything, she loves stories of far away places and adventure. She is also extremely fond of gardening, and the woods, and is fascinated with all forms of alchemy, be it a healing salve or a deadly poison. =History= The youngest daughter in a Noble family, Lelle was mostly left alone to be raised by her brother, an extremely devout priest of the Light and she followed in his footsteps for most of her life, attending to her duties as an acolyte and assistant at her family's academy. She lived a very peaceful and easy life, and spent much time reading and daydreaming. It is known that she was courted for years by an apprentice mage named Sethas Stormfire, also from a noble family, and while thier families considered them engaged it was never officially declared due to her brother's vehement protests against the union and her own conflicted emotions on the matter. After the fall of Silvermoon, most of her House lay in ruins, and her cousin and Lady Mi'Neris took her in. The time between the Scourge attack on the city and her reunion with her family is something she doesn't like to talk about, and is something she had only told bits and pieces of even to those closest to her. =Current Acitivies= Though trying to learn the patience and strength needed to follow the path of a priestess of the Light, more often than not, she gets herself into some kind of trouble...